Chaotic Experiment
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Cant write the summary. just R n R. chapter 3 is out!
1. Chapter 1

Anime/Manga Eyeshield 21 Chaotic Experiment

Author:Vanilla Amano

Fiction rated:T – English - Romance/Humour – Hiruma Y./Mamori A.

Warning:all Hiruma's cursing

Disclaimer:I don't own Eyeshield 21. well, my drawing is good, but still… because if I was, it'll be so frustating seen Hiruma with normal attitude(besides, I don't know anything about amefuto)

Chaotic Experiment

By. Vanilla Amano

Chapter 1

Anezaki Mamori walking toward to her school, Deimon High School. She whistled all along the way. "Mou, the air feel so fresh and the sky is so blue… maybe something good will happen today." She said happily.

She almost arrived at her school gate, until someone suddenly strike her. "Kya!" she scream surprisingly and fell on ground. The person who strike her turned his head on her.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry!" he apologizing while he help Mamori stood up. "Good bye!" and then he run again.

"What the… ?" Mamori murmured to her self. Then, she realize something. A little glass bottle fell off on that person place who strike her before. She grab that bottle. "Wait! You forgot some—" she tried to call, but the person before had lost from her sight.

"Now, what should I do?" Mamori think confused. "For now, I'll just save it. After school, I'll bring this bottle to police station. Maybe it's a poison," she decide while she enter the school gate.

Meanwhile, the guy who strike Mamori earlier stop running in front of a large building. "I'm so nervous…" he murmured. That guy start to check his stuff in his bag. After finish checking, he looked very nervous. "Something feels wrong…" he thought while checking his stuff again.

"Aarrgghh!! Where is that thing!!? I swear I had put it in my bag!!" he scream loudly after he finished checking his stuff for the 4th time. he's seems so frustrated because he didn't notice the people around there started to stare with annoyed look on their eyes. "Wait, wait… don't panic… just calm down… calm down…" he tried to make him self calm. After he become calm, he start to think again. "Where could it be… ?"

That guy try to remember about before accident. "That girl!!" he gasp when he remembered about Mamori, after that he started to run toward Deimon High School. Try to ignore every glare from the people around him.

"Keep up your running, fucking brats!! Ya—ha!!" some yell from laps direction and a firing sound attracted Mamori's attention inside the American Football clubhouse. She stop cleaning the clubhouse and look at the clock in that room. "It's time for me to prepare drinks for everyone," she thought.

"Okay everybody! Practice is over! Get some drinks!" yell Suzuna. That skating cheerleader help Mamori prepare drinks for the team.

Hiruma youichi, Devil Bats devilish captain, put his large AK-47 on his shoulder. "Where's mine, fucking manager? You know I don't like sweets," he asked roughly.

"Just drink that mineral water. I'll make black coffee for you later," Mamori answer while she started to take the empty glasses on the bench. The other team member walked inside the clubhouse to change their clothes. "after they walked home."

"Tch," was Hiruma's response, but he drank the mineral water anyway.

"Mamori-neechan, are we go home together?" ask Sena when Mamori had enter the clubhouse, brought the empty bottle on her hand.

"Lemme help you, max!!" Monta said happily. He ran outside to take some glasses again.

"Well, thanks Monta-kun," said Mamori a little too late because Monta had been outside. She turned her head to Sena. "I'm sorry, Sena-kun. I still must clean this room and make coffee for Hiruma-kun. So I think I will go home a little late now," she apologize.

"It's okay, Mamori-neechan," Sena smiled. "come on, Suzuna-chan, lets go home." He grabbed Suzuna's hand and walked outside while they were wave their hand to Mamori.

"Until tomorrow, Mamo-nee!" said Suzuna cheerfully. And then, Mamori could see, she whispered to Sena and made that boy blushed.

"Ahaha! I think my little sister had forget about me because she has a boyfriend now!!" Taki cried behind Mamori. "Well then, Mademoisele Anezaki. Bye, bye! See you tomorrow!! Ahaha!!" and then, he walked away. Laughing like a crazy person.

"Just ignore that stupid tight end," Juumonji said while he and his two brother("We are not brother!!") walked outside.

"See you tomorrow!"

"And this is the greatest part of Bleach…"

"Bye everyone," Mamori wave her hand to the last people who left the clubhouse, Yukimitsu, Kurita and Daikichi. Monta went inside and started to screaming.

"Mukyaa!! Sena left me alone!! So, how about it, Mamori-san? Want to walk home with me?"

"I'm sorry. I still have my duties. Oh, by the way, is Hiruma-kun still outside?" ask Mamori.

"Yes, he is. Okay, then. See you tomorrow, Mamori-san!! Bye-bye, max!!" and Monta run away after he put the glasses on the table. Mamori just could smile weakly saw the monkey attitude.

"I thought Hiruma-kun went home after he changed his clothes. But I think he isn't," think Mamori for somewhat reason… feel relieved.

"Fuuh…" she throw a long breath after finished make Hiruma's coffee. He put the coffee on the table and suddenly, she remembered something.

"Oh, yeah… this bottle…" she grabbed her pants pocket and took out that glass bottle. "I bring it along so no one can take it from me," she thought. "Maybe Hiruma-kun knows something about this."

PIIIP!!

Suddenly, the kettle take out a loud sound. "The water for my coffee is ready. Better take it first," she walk toward the kettle, but unfortunately(or I should say fortunately) she slip because something. The bottle fly away from her hand, the cover open, pour out some thick purple fluid into Hiruma's coffee before its break on the floor.

PRAANG!!

"Hiech!" she sream soundless. For a second, she forgot about the fluid who pour into the coffee and walked toward the bottle's pieces.

"What happen, fucking manager?" suddenly Hiruma came with laptop on his left hand and gun on his right hand.

"Nothing! Just a little break!" Mamori answered. Still cleaning the bottle's pieces.

Hiruma put his laptop on the table, turn off the stove and finally says, "and you didn't turn off the damn stove, eh?"

"I forgot,"

"Whatever, fucking manager. Besides, it's just another black material… a discipline commite member tried to blow up the American Football clubhouse. What a joke…" comment Hiruma while he took his coffee, wanted to drink it.

Mamori realized that maybe some poison had poured into the coffee."Wait, Hiruma-kun. Don't—" she tried to stop him, but it's too late. Hiruma had drank the coffee, then a little explosion happen on where Hiruma stand.

BUUMM!!

Mamori closed her eyes frightened. Smoke is everywhere in the room. "What the hell—!?" she could hear Hiruma's cursed from behind the smoke. But strange… don't know why Hiruma's voice is so… she doesn't know. Maybe more childish?

The smoke is start to blow away. Mamori open her eyes to face Hiruma, want to apologize and quickly run from that place. But she was so surprised when she saw Hiruma not Hiruma she knew anymore, but Hiruma who look like a Junior High School form!!

"Hiruma-kun!? What in the world!?" she gasped with surprised and frightfull at the same time.

"What the hell happen? My voice isn't mine, but it seems familiar, though. Oi! Fucking manager! What did you put in the damn coffee!?" ask Hiruma with anger. The same blonde-spikey-hair, the younger(and cuter) face, the tall who minus 3 cm from Mamori's, and a gun who look a little too big on his right hand.

"Why do you look taller than me? And why this damn gun feels a little heavier than before?" ask Hiruma again with confused tone.

"But—Hiruma-kun! You are… your appearance is like a Junior High School students!" yell Mamori panic.

"Hah?" Hiruma raise one of his eyebrows. He walked to a big mirror that they put in the clubhouse three days ago. "Holy shit! What the fuck is happen to me!!?" he cursed loudly after look his appearance. He turned to Mamori with anger.

"Better you have good damn answer for this, fucking bitch manager…"

"But I don't know anything! And don't call me like that!"

"So why I'm back to my Junior High School form!? And I'll call you whatever I like!!"

"How many time does I have to tell you! I don't know the hell(ups! She's cursing! But Hiruma doesn't realize this because both of them is too panic) what's going on!"

They were in the middle of a really serious debate, until someone come and cut their chit-chat. "My experimental rabbit!!"

"Huh?" Hiruma and Mamori turned their head to the door, where the sound is come from. So sudden, a guy run toward Hiruma and then hug him tightly.

"What the fu—?!"

"The one who choosen to be my experimental rabbit! My really, really precious asset!!"

Mamori couldn't wink her eyes when she saw the guy hug Hiruma happily. But it isn't Hiruma if he couldn't turned down the situasion. He let him self go from that guy and pointed the gun straight to the guy.

"Who the fuck are you, fucking stranger?" he ask with unhappy face.

"You are… !" Mamori realized that guy is the same guy who strike him in this morning. "What is actually happen?! Your potion bottle drop in his coffee and after he drank it, he became a… a… a Junior High School brat!" she asked with panic.

"I'm not a fucking brat! And you better have the damn answer, fucking stranger!" said Hiruma still holding his gun pointed to that guy.

"My apologize," he said calmly while he repositioning his glasses position and look at Hiruma's gun. "First of all, I'd like to introduce my self. My name is Takenori Takeru. I'm from Tokyo University." He introduce him self after decided Hiruma's gun was real.

"Are you a scientist?" ask Mamori carefull.

"Yes, I am," Takenori nodded, still looking at Hiruma's gun. "I'm in a middle of research. I'm going to take the potion to Reseach Facilities Center." He started to explain. "But the potion was lost! And when I wanted to take it back, someone had drink it and became more younger and younger than his age until he become an embrio again! Then my research was a success!" and then he jump happily and hug Hiruma again.

DDRRTT!!  
"Takenori-san! Are you allright?" ask Mamori scared because Hiruma start to do his (). "Hiruma-kun, how could you—!"

"I'm the one who become a victim of his damn research, fucking manager! So shut the fuck up!" yell Hiruma unhappy. He turned his head to Takenori again. "Do you have the cure, fucking stranger?" he ask.

"Actually, I don't have it." Takenori answer simply. Hiruma and Mamori couldn't say anything for a while.

"What the hell!?"

"Are you sure, Takenori-san?!"

"I just want to give it to a rabbit and make the cure if the potion success, so…" Takenori tried to explain.

"You'll pay for this, fucking stranger! I swear you will—!" Hiruma took a bazooka from the corner of the room and ready to pull the () toward Takenori.

"W-wait Usagi-kun! I have an idea!" Takenori tried to stop him, Hiruma take down his bazooka unpatient.

"Don't call me damn Usagi-kun!"

"(You call me fucking stranger, so I'll call you whatever I want to)"

"What is your idea, Takenori-san?" ask Mamori hopefully.

"Well," Takenori started and stopped when Hiruma pointed his gun toward him again. "Maybe we should make a potion based on the opposite material."

"What the fuck did you mean by that?" ask Hiruma unpatient.

"Well, as example… I use an unpoisonous torigabuto root fot that potion. So we must use a poisonous torigabuto root for the cure!"

CRAK!!

"You want to kill me, fucking stranger?" ask Hiruma with devilish grin on his face.

"Hiech!"

"But it's worth to try, Hiruma-kun! Better than nothing!" Mamori tried to calm both of them. Hiruma looked at her with no expression, then pull his gun from Takenori's head.

"Go on," he said.

Takenori take a long deep breath. "W, well… there are many of illegal materials for it, concludes living eel, a very sweet chocolate, and(bla, bla, bla),"

"Damn, he really, really want to kill me," Hiruma murmured from his corner lips.

"So where can we find all the illegal materials thingy? I suppose there aren't sell in market, right?" ask Mamori confused.

"It's nothing, really," said Takenori. "we can find it on mountain."

"Right, fucking stranger. We search for all the materials and then I run out of time and become a fucking embrio again," Hiruma laugh unhappy.

"No! we have 1 day before you change into embrio again and can't be saved! But I'll find it in 5 hours! I promise!" Takenori shooked his head.

"Then, we can save Hiruma-kun, right?" Mamori smiled happy.

"There is just 2 conditions, that I can't handle," but Takenori not finished yet.

"What is it?" ask Hiruma and Mamori at the same time, they look each other. Mamori's face blush.

"Poisonous green frog. I'm afraid of it, so I can't catch it," said Takenori.

"It's easy. I can catch it in one shot," Hiruma turned his eyes from Mamori.

"And one more thing," Takenori continue. "Burnt-wild-lizard at fullmoon night."

JDAAR!!

"What the hell that suppose to mean!? Burnt wild lizard?! Fullmoon!!"

"Sorry! But it's the real material!"

This time, Mamori didn't try to stop them. She couldn't turned her eyes from Hiruma with a big uniform. For her, he's so… cute.

"Oi! Fucking manager!" Hiruma called her.

"Hah? Yes—I mean what?" Mamori gasp because Hiruma's sudden call.

"When the moon was full this month?" ask Hiruma again. Mamori walked toward the calendar and check it.

"What am I thinking? He's still Hiruma after all…" she thought embarassed. She search fullmoon schedule at this month. Mamori surprised when she found what she searched about. "Maybe fate isn't his best friend… but luck is always be his friend…"

"It's fullmoon tonight, Hiruma-kun. So we can search the wild burnt lizard now," she report it to Hiruma.

"Great," was just his comment. "now you better start searching the materials on mountain, damn stranger!" command him while he pull out the AK-47 from Takenori.

"Fuh…" Takenori throw a long breath. "well, 'damn' is more polite than 'fucking'," he thought. "Okay then! I'll climb the mountain now!" after that, he ran away.

"Is he really heading toward the mountain?" ask Mamori unsure.

"I'm more curious about which mountain does he climb…" answer Hiruma bored.

Mamori look at him a while. "Well, good luck for searching the other materials, Hiruma-kun!" she said while she walking outside.

Suddenly, a hand grab her shoulder and made her step stopped. "Who the hell ask you to leave?" ask the owner of the hand, which is Hiruma.

"B-but—"

"You involved in this too, fucking manager! Thanks to your clumsyness I became like this," Hiruma smirk, show his vampire teeth to a frozen Mamori. "you have one hour to go home and come back here! I'll be waiting!" he said with his more soft craspy voice.

***

Well, whaddaya think? It's my first fanfic, so I do hope someone read it. Oh, and I wanna say, that you are all so great! Made all this fanfic with your own imagination! Especially Jillian Leonheart(your name was like Squall Leonheart)!! You are so amazing!!^^ by the way, please review this!


	2. Chapter 2

I try to update it as soon as possible. Thanks for the review! It's make me relieved because I know someone out there read my story! Anyway, can you tell me how to find a beta readers??

Chapter 2

"You're late, fucking manager!" said Hiruma when he saw Mamori ran toward him from school gate.

Mamori tried to arrange her breath in front of him. "It's—hard to—convince my—mother. But—I just come—late—for 5 minutes—right?" she tried to explain in the middle of her arrangement breath.

"Time is money, fucking manager. Even in Amefuto, time is really important. Since when you became damn manager, eh? You still don't know that? I pity you…" Hiruma responding. "Lets go." And then, he turned away and started to walk.

"Where are we heading?" ask Mamori while she tried to catch up with Hiruma's step.

"To forest," answer Hiruma. He feel not to happy when he saw Mamori more taller than him.

They finally arrived at forest side. The light of the moon make Mamori can see the way in front of them. She feel a little scared when she saw the very dark forest and heard some strange sound from there. "Are you sure we must enter it?" she whimper.

"Heck, yeah," Hiruma nodded. "What? Are you scare, fucking manager?" he smirk.

"Wha—no!" argue Mamori quickly. Her face blush.

"Damn yes, you are!" Hiruma take out his Black List Book and start to write in there.

"I'm not scare of forest! I'll show you!" said Mamori unpatient while she entered the forest first. Hiruma laugh with no sound and follow Mamori's path.

After walking for 10 minutes, Mamori stop her step. She say nothing. Hiruma curious about his manager's attitude. "What now, fucking manager?" he asked.

"I… I don't really know the way here," said Mamori nervous. Hiruma put his hand on his face with frustration. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make both of us lost in here, but I really don't know the way!" she apologizing panickly.

"Shut the up, fucking manager! You just make the conditions worse! And I'm sick of your fucking apologizing since before!" said Hiruma angrily. Mamori shut her mouth unhappy. He doesn't mean to trhow his anger to Mamori, but because the conditions become more worse, he couldn't hold it anymore. And apologizing is not really his style… he raked his head who doesn't itchy.

"It's just a little trouble. Once I find some clue, we can get out from this forest easily. Now, we just have to find the burnt-wild-lizard and poisonous frog," Hiruma said, try to calm him self down. "So, don't be panic okay, damn manager?" he convince Mamori.

"Okay," the girl nod. They started to walk again, but now it more slow. After being quiet for a long time, she notice something.

"What was your parents say, seeing you like this, Hiruma-kun?" she ask.

"They said 'son of a bitch' and then laughing at me. So I shoot them on the head." Answer Hiruma calmly.

Mamori gasped. "Are you SERIOUS Hiruma-kun!?'

"Hell no!"

She throw a long breath. "They were his parents, after all. So, it's imposibble for him to do such as thing like that," she thought.

Suddenly, Hiruma stop and turn to face her. He put his hand on his waist. "Are you afraid of frog, fucking manager?" he ask with no expression.

"Wha—? Well, I—! umm…" Mamori couldn't answer his sudden question. The truth is, she really afraid of frog and don't want to catch it, especially the one with poison. But in the other side, if she tell the truth, Hiruma will have a new material for his Black List.

"I—umm… well, short o—," she still can't find the right answer. Hiruma trhow his breath unpatient.

"Well, actually I don't really care. But, there's a fucking frog on your leg," he said calmly.

"Huh?" Mamori look at her leg and saw a frog hang in there. "AAA!" she scream loudly and jump toward Hiruma.

"Stupid manager!" Hiruma cursed. He lost his balance and fell off to the ground.

"Get the frog away from me! I'm begging you!" Mamori cried.

Hiruma look Mamori who look really scare with some strange expression(if you could imagine Hiruma with that expression) who still hold him. Then, she look to her leg, where a frog hang on there.

Hiruma pointed his gun to that frog with devilish grin on his face. "Go away from her, fucking frog," he hissed. The frog look more pale(?) than before and quickly jump over from Mamori's leg.

"Tch," he put down his weapon slowly. He feels more exhaustion than before. Maybe because the weapon isn't fit for his size now.

"Hei, fucking manager. The fucking frog has gone," he said. Mamori stop trembling and look to her leg slowly. And yes, the frog has gone from there.

"Thank you, Hiruma-kun," she smile weakly. Hiruma looking at her face with no expression for a little too long. "Hiruma-kun?" called Mamori confused.

"You haven't notice yet?" ask Hiruma suddenly that made her surprised.

"W-what?"

"I'm smaller than you, damn manager. Now get up! You're so heavy!" yell Hiruma who looks like in pain. Mamori gasped and then quickly get up from him.

"I'm sorry!" she apologizing, again. Feel more guilty than ever, her face blush again. Hiruma can see her face with the light of the moon.

"Don't mind it," he raise his shoulder. "So you scared of frog, after all." Then, he smirk while he take out his Black List Book and started to write it, again.

"All girl afraid of frog!" Mamori tried to defense her self.

"I see fucking skate afraid nothing,"

"MOST of girls! Mou, Hiruma-kun! Just like you don't know!"

"Kekeke," Hiruma laugh satisfied. "better we continue our search. And don't make more poisonous frog escape again. We need them." Then, he started to walk.

Mamori look toward him with very unhappy face, and then quickly follow his step after she heard more 'kroak' sound from the brush beside her.

After walking for 1 hour, she realize that her question hasn't been answer by him. "You haven't answer my question yet," she said.

"Which one?" Hiruma replied.

"About 'what your parents says',"

Hiruma not answering her. "See me or not, they'll say nothing," he answer calmly. "satisfied now?"

"Well—what is that!?" Mamori jump surprisely when she saw a shiny light not far from their location now.

"What 'what'?" ask Hiruma while he stare at Mamori's view. "I think someone's there. It's a beacon." He said after he saw it.

"Should we approach it?"

"Maybe he or she knows something…"

"Hope he's Shin which in training,"

Hiruma roll his eyeballs unpatient. "Whatever," then, he started to walk toward the beacon(?) while he put aside the brushes in front of him. Mamori follow him.

He put aside the last brush and open his mouth a little to dramatic after saw what the beacon really is. Same as Mamori that arrived not long after that.

"Salamander!!?" Mamori whispered surprisely.

"I don't even know it's really exist! I thought it's just a damn legend!" replied Hiruma unbelieve. "it's burn… and a wild-lizard look alike…" he muttered.

Mamori raise her eyebrow amazed. "It burn… so it will be burnt, right?" she thought.

"Burnt=Burn… Wild lizard=Wild lizard look-alike… it's match… and it was full moon tonight… so…"

"What are you trying to say, Hiruma-kun??"

"We must catch it, fucking manager!" Hiruma said with high spirit. "Ya—ha!!" he cheer and run toward that salamander.

"Hiruma-kun it's dangerous!" yell Mamori scared. Hiruma not listening to her and then catch that lizard.

"Feels like hell!" he shouted.

"Hiruma-kun, release it! You'll burn!"

"Hell I care!" Hiruma still fight with that salamander. "Ya—haa!" and with 1 hard shout, he finally hit that thing with his gun.

For a second, that salamander open it mouth, and then passed out. Fire on it's body remove and it's look desperate on Hiruma's hand. He stare at that thing(which is really burnt), and then trhow it to his bag. He look on his bleeding hand with no expression.

"Fucking shit," he murmured. Mamori move to his side and examine his wounds. "at least we got the fucking burnt-wild-lizard…"

Mamori touched Hiruma's wound softly.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" she said. "it's bleeding and a little burn. We must cure it,"

"Don't worry 'bout me," Hiruma smirk a little. Mamori feels upset.

"Why he must act so strong?! His wounds could be infected!" she tought, upset. Hiruma try to stand up, but Mamori pull him to sit again.

"What are you—?"

"Shut up," cut Mamori. She took out some band age from her bag. Her motherly instinct get out. "at least, I'll give you the first aid."

Mamori start to bandage Hiruma's hand carefully. Hiruma stare at her for a long time. Some minutes end silently. "Finish!" suddenly Mamori release Hiruma's(which is perfectly bandage) hand and swap the sweat on her forehead.

"Now we don't need to worry it will be infected!" she said cheerfully.

"Are you think this Biohazard?" Hiruma teased her. He smirk. Mamori's smile gone as fast as it come, she ready to argue Hiruma. "Whatever, fucking manager. Thanks anyway." Cut Hiruma while he turned his face to other direction to hide his blushing face.

"Huh? Well…" Mamori cannot say anything or tease him because he say thanks. Besides, she prefer to look at his face who looks really, really innocent, cute and still a little look devilish. "Wait a sec," suddenly, she realized. "since when Hiruma-kun face become so innocent?"

"Anou… Hiruma-kun…"

"What's wrong with this gun? Is there something on it?" said Hiruma with a 180 degrees sound different than usuall. He say nothing when he realized that his sound is different, "don't say…"

"You were so cute when you're in elementary school, why not in senior high school? Is it because the school's name is 'Deimon' which is close as 'Demon'?" ask Mamori.

"Fucking shit!" Hiruma cursed loudly. Now, he become an elementary brat again(can you imagine?), his clothes now is far to big for his size. "We have lost 8 hours just for search the damn wild-burnt-lizard!"

"Calm down, Hiruma-kun! There's still 15 hours left until you become embrio again! So, try to calm Hiruma-bochan!" Mamori said quickly and not realized that she use –bochan, not –kun.

"Don't call me '-bochan'!" Hiruma glare at her. "we must hurry to get a poisonous frog before it's to late! And turn around, fucking manager!" his command harshly.

"Why must I?"

"Because I want to manipulate my clothes! It's fucking big for me now!"

"I'm sorry," said Mamori embarrassed, she turned his back on Hiruma. "why can he be more respect to me? I'm older than him, for now," she thought upset.

"Hiruma-kun," she called.

"Hn," was his replied.

"About the poisonous frog… are we gonna find it?" she ask nervously. "I mean… how could we examine was it poisonous or not,"

"Hn," is his replied, again.

"Say something, Hiruma-kun!" she ask. "You start to make me worried! Are you give up?" she said.

Hiruma say nothing for some minutes. None of them who speak. Mamori not feelings well, she tried to break the silence.

"Actually, I didn't want to grow up," suddenly, Hiruma spoke.

"Whaddaya mean?" Mamori turned to face Hiruma who is still manipulate his clothes.

"I haven't told you to turn back yet, fucking manager!" he hissed. "luckily, now I'm an elementary look-alike, not in my normal form."

"I'm sorry," she apologized embarasely and turn again. "so, what did you mean by before?" she ask once again.

"You know what I mean,"

"Maybe. But I want to hear it from you,"

Hiruma say nothing. "Well, I'm afraid of being grow up. Because, if we're an adult, we must think everything that those stupid people think, right? Like graduation, girls, works and other fucking things like that. But if we always be a child, we don't need to worry about anything. We just played all day. I can play rugby whenever I want," he said with no tone. Without realized it, Mamori turn around and stare at Hiruma with unbelieve look. Surprise that he can said something that so deep, honest and humanly. "Well, maybe I can't enter Christmas Bowl if I didn't grow up, but… sometimes, I'm afraid of my future… when all my freedom has gone… and when I have a problem, I always wanting to be a brat again, free to go where I want without thinking anything…" he end his story.

"Hiruma-kun…" Mamori whisper. "you were so different if you were talking heart to heart like this." She thought, admires Hiruma's honest words.

"Well, I've said it. But what I said is, "I didn't wanna grow up and always being a child," not, "I don't wanna born in this this fucking world, and I wanna be a fucking embrio again,"! so, I'll continue the searching of poisonous frog!" said Hiruma while he turned his face, embarrassed because he had said his biggest fear(beside lost in Crhistmas Bowl). "don't say this to anyone, fucking manager! Or else…"

"I wouldn't," promised Mamori. Hiruma stare at her with a little kid looks in his emerald eyes. "Mou, Hiruma-kun. You're so cute," and after saying that, she kiss Hiruma's side head softly.

Hiruma's face suddenly feel like a boiled water. His face turn red so fast, without passing 'red' first before 'deep red'. "What're you doing, damn manager!?"

Mamori pulled her lip from Hiruma. "I know what I'm doing. But we need to hurry. You wont chage to embrio again, right?" she said softly.

"I wont," Hiruma murmured, still with blushing face. The sun started to rise at the east side. "don't make other frog escaped, will ya? And who's the one to ask you to turn back?"

***

Finally, chapter 2 has clear… I'm so dead at making this chapter. Sorry for all the grammatical error! Not a natural English user, though. Maybe I made Mamori and Hiruma OOC, but I really don't know what will people do if them cornered in condition like that. Anyway, please review!^^


	3. Chapter 3

I try to update it as soon after the holiday's over. It took a while though. Enjoy the fic!^^

Chapter 3

Takenori stand in front of a kualdron, mix the materials he got with scattered clothes. "And then, we mix this with that… and we just need to wait for the other materials.." he muttered.

"Wait, something feels missing…" suddenly, he stopped mixing the materials and took his cell phone. "Oh my God! I forgot the most important thing!" he scream loudly.

Hiruma and Mamori walk at the market street, try to search for Takenori's place. They brought a bag that has a burnt wild lizard and poisonous frog when Mamori's cell phone is ringing.

"Who's that?" Hiruma asked.

"It's Takenori-san," Mamori answered. "Hello, Takenori-san? What's wrong?"

"Anezaki-san! It's seriously danger!" yell Takenori very loudly until Mamori put her cell 30cm away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"The most important material! I forgot it!"

"WHAT!!?" Mamori and Hiruma yelled at the same time. "What the hell did you mean by that!? And what is that fucking thing!?" Hiruma ask angrily.

"What I mean is… the cure will not complete if we don't use the most important material! It's you BEST FRIEND TEARS!!" answer Takenori with fear. "Meet me at Okuho Apartement room 103 after you find it! Janee~!" then he hung up.

Hiruma and Mamori look at each other with unbelieve look. "We just have 10 hours left," Mamori whimpered.

"How could he entered the Tokyo University with a brain like that? I couldn't believe it!" Hiruma hissed. "Besides, I don't have any best friend!"

"What about Kurita-kun? Isn't he's your best friend?"

"… maybe. After all, he's the most loyal slave of mine," Hiruma turned his body and start to walk towards Deimon High School.

"Now, gimme your tears, fucking fatty!"

"But who are you? Your tone is like Hiruma's, but it more childish than his,"

"You don't need to know who I really am! Just gimme your tears!"

"But I can't cry that easily, someone I don't know,"

"Well, you have a point there… but…(take out a white feather)"

"Aha! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"If you wont laugh to death, cry now!"

"Aha- I – haha – try – hahaha – it! Hahaha!(drop some tears)"

"Gotcha(save it in a little bottle)! The last bell will ring soon. The club members will release you. Until then, you will like this forever! Kekeke! Janee~!(leave Kurita alone in the club house)"

"Wait! Someone I don't know!"

"I got fucking fatty's tears. Here," Hiruma smirk look very satisfied while he give the bottle to Mamori in the back yards.

"Good. But, how did you get this?" ask Mamori curiously.

"Trust me, fucking manager. You didn't wanna know."

KRIIIING!!

"Aww! Shut up!" she hissed, closing her ears. "The bell has rang. Better we hurry to Takenori's place, Hiruma-kun," she said, quickly put the bottle to her bag. But Hiruma didn't answer, so she stare at him.

"Hiruma-kun?" call Mamori confused because Hiruma isn't on his place before. Suddenly, a baby's sound broke her confuseness from below. So, she looked down. "God damn shit! Hiruma-kun has become a baby!" she cursed surprisly. Quickly, she grab the baby Hiruma(with his clothes, of course) and run toward the school gate.

She too busy and too fast until she didn't notice that she passed Sena and Monta in front of the school building. Both of them look at her direction.

"The girl who brought a baby before, isn't she Mamori-neechan?" ask Sena unsure.

"Nah! Imposible max! why does she brought a baby!" Monta shooked his head and start to let out a nervous laugh. Sena look at him with a sad expression. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Well, other than that, I have a feeling that today's practice will be going without shooting sounds…" Sena whimpered.

"Funny, I feel the same way as you did…" Monta stop laughing. "should we take it as a good sign?"

"So, Musashi-kun. Can you take care of today's practice?" ask Mamori on her cellphone when they had arrived at the market street again. "Hiruma and I must buy some equipment. You know, I can't disobey his order." She said. Silent for a while. "Well, I'm a little tired today so I absent. About Hiruma, you know what his attitude like," she said again. Baby Hiruma suddenly pull her hair roughly.

"Aww! But maybe he's sick or something! I don't know why he's absent too! Oh, there he come! Good bye, Musashi-kun! Say hello to the other team members!" she hung up. "Fuuh—"

She glare at Hiruma upset. "Can't you be more quiter, Hiruma-kun?" she ask. She knows, even in baby form, Hiruma could understand her words. "Well, lets see… where can I find Okuho apartement?" then, she looked around. "Takenori-san didn't aswer his cell phone. Maybe he's busy or something. Better we search the apartement now!" she said cheerfully.

BLAAAKK!!!  
"Takenori-san!!" Mamori yell in front of Takenori's room. After searching for 2 ½ hours, finally she found the apartement. Time remaining:1 ½ hours.

"Wha—hah!? Anezaki-san!? So finally both of you come back!" Takenori turned his head from the potion. "By the way, where is Usa—"

"This is not the time to talk! Quick make the cure potion! Hiruma had changed into a baby!"

"Huh?" Takenori look at the baby that Mamori brought(and the baby glance at him with devilish look). "You're right! Put Usagi-kun on the sofa and help me make the cure potion," command Takenori after that.

So, Mamori put Hiruma on the sofa, then she give Takenori all the materials that they found, and help him mix the potion together.

"It's almost finish," Takenori clean his hand with a mat. "now, we just need to wait 15 minutes before it mixed perfectly."

"15 minutes??" Mamori gasped, she look at her watch panickly. "But, he change form 15 minutes 30 second after this!" she said.

"Calm down, Anezaki-san! It'll be okay. There's still time to give him the cure," Takenori hold Mamori's shoulder to make her calm. "Trust me, okay?"

He smiled calmly. Mamori let out a weak smile with her shaking lips. While they wait for 15 minutes to over, Takenori walking in front of the potion, but she just sit on the sofa, holding Hiruma.

She glanced after Hiruma with smile on her face. "Please, Hiruma-kun… just, wait for a second…" she whispered softly. She let out some tear to Hiruma's face. "I'll save you! I promise! I… I can't live without you…" she cried. Baby Hiruma just keep silent.

Takenori look at the wall clock in the room. "15 minutes has passed! Quick! Bring him here!" he yell quickly, grabbing a spoonful of cure potion in an instans.

Mamori run toward Takenori with Hiruma on her hand. "Hurry up, Takenori-san! Time doesn't wait for us!" she said panickly.

"Wait! We can't rush either! The time must same like when he drank the potion!" said Takenori before Mamori give the potion to Hiruma.

"10, 9, 8…"

"7, 6, 5…"

"4, 3, 2…"

"1! Now!" and a spoonful of potion entered Hiruma's mouth.

"Nglk," Hiruma swallow the potion with uneasy expression on his face. Mamori and Takenori look at him with fear.

BUUUMM!!!

Suddenly, a little explosion happen on Hiruma's place. Mamori release him automaticly and close her eyes surprised.

"Ouch! Why did you drop me like that!?" yell Hiruma's voice that come out more close to his real voice.

Mamori opened her eyes unsure and realize that the smoke is still thick and she can't see anything. "Did it work, Usagi-kun?" ask Takenori from Mamori's side.

"Well, I think it's worked," answer Hiruma's voice. The smoke is become more thin than before and Mamori can see him now. Hiruma sit spiritlessly on the floor without wear anything, but his hip is covered by his clothes. "Oi! Why did you both looking me with that annoying faces?"

"My experiment worked and I success made the cure! I really am a genius!" Takenori cheer happily and started to jump cheerfully.

"Well, you're not complete a fucking genius yet, because you forgot the—"

"Hiruma-kun!" suddenly Mamori cut Hiruma's word and jump to hug him. Shock because her reaction, he couldn't say anything. "I thought I will never see you again!" she cried loudly, still hugging Hiruma.

Takenori looking at them with smile on his face. "Well, I'm okay, now. Thanks," said Hiruma, softly pat Mamori's head.

"Well, I think I can't give this research to the other scientist," Takenori let out a disappoint sigh. Hiruma glance at him devilish.

"Of course you can't, fucking stranger. Even fucking dread wont return to a damn embrio anymore," he said.

"Of course not!" Takenori shooked his head spiritly. "Because my experiment was a chaos, I'll make other experiment! And when it's done, do you want to become the tester again, Usagi-kun?" he ask.

"With all the strenght I have, I strongly say I wont become your fucking tester again," Hiruma refuse. Takenori laugh sadly.

"At least, you were back, Hiruma-kun! Or, do you want me to call you Hiruma-bochan again?" said Mamori happily.

"Laugh all you want, damn manager. But, don't ever call me with that –bochan thingy," Hiruma smirk again. Mamori feel relieved that she could see his smirk again now. "By the way, I don't know you dare to hug me at condition like this,"

"Huh?" Mamori stopped smiling and look at Hiruma from head to toe. Her face blushing very red.

"AAAAHH!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Mamori apologized every second she can when she walked home with Hiruma.

"Stop apologize, already. I've heard enough of it," said Hiruma bored. "After hugging me and screaming on me…"

"I said I'm sorry…"

"But, I don't mind though,"

Mamori stop her step suddenly, stare at Hiruma with unbelieve look in her eyes. Hiruma turned his head after he realized that she no more at his side.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Is this your home already, fucking manager?"

"Huh?"

Mamori look at the house besides Hiruma and walking towards it. "Anezaki? So it's yours after all," Hiruma murmured after read the name tag on that house.

Mamori's heart bump so loud. "He accompany me to my home. Well, it almost dark actually. So maybe he knew it dangerous for girls walking at night, so… what am I thinking!?" thought Mamori confuse. She turned to Hiruma that has blew up his gum.

"Anou… arigatou, Hiruma-kun," said Mamori embarrassely, looking toward to her shoes. "Ploop," that sound catch on her ears.

"You know… I think being grow up isn't too bad. And that's thanks to you," Hiruma's words make her look up again.

"What do you—"

Hiruma cut her question with a kiss on her side head. Like what she did on him yesterday, just this time, it more soft and more long.

Hiruma pull his lips. "Thanks anyway for making me 'me' again," he smirk. "Oh, by the way, this is my revenge for what you did to me at forest and when I turned back again," he said while he turned his body.

Mamori's face felt like burnt, but a happy feeling dance in her heart. "Well, if you want to thank me, start to calling me by my name," she ask.

"I'll call you whatever I want, fucking manager," laugh Hiruma devilish and started to walk away. Mamori(which still confuse about her feelings) ready to protest, but…

"Night, Anezaki,"

***

Fiuuh… finally it's over. I think I make Hiruma and Mamori OOC, but. it doesn't matter as long this fic is over. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review please!^^

Long live HiruMamo!!\^0^/


End file.
